Yuki-Onna
Yuki-Onna (雪女, Snow Woman) are unique entities that exist within the dimension known as Yuánrǎng and the , respectively. As their namesake suggests, the Yuki-Onna are considered to be the personification of snow all around the universe. While few know of their actual existence, they are generally portrayed as unrivaled beauties residing within the snow and benefactors to all other species. Characteristics Yuki-Onna are a diverse species due to their general existence. While many are under debates regarding the actual origin of Yuki-Onna, one early member of the species - Kazumi - comments that they were literally forged from the snow of the world. While it is unknown what is meant by this, but it likely involves a process of residual emotions forging with ambient spiritual power. Nonetheless, Yuki-Onna can range from being quiet and peaceful to absolutely demonic in their natures. They possess no affiliation to anybody but themselves, and even among their own species there are no familiar bonds so-to-speak of. Each Yuki-Onna appears to have a heightened sense of superiority, disallowing any other Yuki-Onna or even members of other species to demean them in any way. Due to this nature of somewhat more confrontational Yuki-Onna, they have enmities with a wide variety of other species. However, due to their constant exposure to humans and the human world, Yuki-Onna do understand the necessity of human emotions, and appear to be capable of romantic relationships and the like with far higher success than species such as Dragons or Kitsune, who appear to possess a more omniscient view of the world at large. Perhaps the most evident facet of a Yuki-Onna's identity is their extremely high pride. Due to the nature of their appearance, and the legends spread among the common populace as beautiful women who can entrance any male that comes into close proximity with them, Yuki-Onna demonstrate a significant level of confidence in their own charms. They will regularly use these charms for numerous purposes. While more venomous Yuki-Onna might kill others with their charms, docile Yuki-Onna will simply conduct mischief before fluttering away into the snow. Within the snow, a Yuki-Onna shines. As it is their origin, a Yuki-Onna feels comfortable, feels as if she is at home during her stay within the snow. It is unknown what exact link they share with the snow, but it is commented by some that they gain awareness of their true self. Types of Yuki-Onna Because of the wide variety of terrains that snow can appear in, Yuki-Onna have been birthed within numerous places with different origins and alternative personalities, attitudes and sometimes abilities dependent on their origins: *'Setsurei Yuki-Onna' (雪嶺雪女, Snow Woman of the Snow-Capped Peak): Some of the most common Yuki-Onna within the Yuánrǎng appear to be the Setsurei Yuki-Onna due to the commonality of snow-capped mountains within the dimension. Yuki-Onna of this kind are those that appear to be very benevolent to travelers, due to the majority of their existence being lead alone within the harsh conditions of the mountains. Yuki-Onna here are described as almost ethereal and non-existent, appearing as nothing more than white visages within the strong winds. While benevolent, they are also rather mischievous, but only do so for their own amusement and no more. *'Hyōga Yuki-Onna' (氷河雪女, Snow Woman of the Glacier): A somewhat rare type of Yuki-Onna encountered due to the lack of possibility for individuals to go to such areas. However, they are often spotted on voyages on the sea in winter, commonly being considered as "mermaids of the snow." They appear very beautiful, and manipulate the weather to send the boats to their respective destinations faster, but with an evidently cold wind. *'Himizu Yuki-Onna' (氷水雪女, Snow Woman of the Ice-Water; Alternatively meaning "Ice River"): The most beautiful form of Yuki-Onna, or so they say. Himizu Yuki-Onna are ones produced on the reflective ice that is formed from frozen water bodies, and therefore appear very transparent to humans. The embodiment of grace and eloquence, these Yuki-Onna are regarded quite highly as performers and the like, rather than actually engaging in interactions with humans. *'Fubuki Yuki-Onna' (吹雪雪女,Snow Woman of the Blizzard): The most aggressive of the Yuki-Onna's kind. The Fubuki Yuki-Onna have lived in snowstorms their entire life, and have gained an attitude towards life that appears to be very nihilistic and survival-oriented. They are beautifully dangerous, and are truthfully very aggressive if provoked even slightly. Fubuki Yuki-Onna commonly engage in sexual acts with human males, before freezing their entire bodies - beginning with their sexual organs - because they are such lustful individuals. Fubuki Yuki-Onna are those with an extreme sense of pride within themselves, and will never let anyone best them. The most notable example of a Fubuki Yuki-Onna is Kazumi. *'Mori Yuki-Onna' (森雪女, Snow Woman of the Forest): Mori Yuki-Onna are those who have lived in the forest. Interacting with the environment, they are much wiser and generally appear older than the rest of their Yuki-Onna brethren. While they are nonetheless beautiful, they simply hold a different facet of beauty - one enhanced by wisdom. They use their powers to foretell the oncoming future, though how they do this is unknown. Abilities : Yuki-Onna, like most spiritual races, are noted to possess reiryoku within them. Their reiryoku, for the most part, induces an elemental when exerted outwards, generally in the form of a cold wind or even snow. They are capable of using their spiritual power to forge snow, among various other feats. Yuki-Onna are regarded highly for their capability to manipulate reiryoku to its absolute zenith within their bodies, despite not holding an enormous reservoir of power. Shapeshifting: While limited in terms of what they can shapeshift into, Yuki-Onna demonstrate the capability to shapeshift into humans flawlessly. While already possessing considerably humane attributes, shapeshifting into a human allows them to remove considerably distinct attributes such as their abnormal eye color and extremely pale skin, among other traits. : Not necessarily the formalized art, however, Yuki-Onna demonstrate considerable magical prowess due to their prowess in controlling their own reiryoku. They are noted for their affinity with almost any spells related to the weather, particularly ice-based spells such as , among others. It should be noted that most Yuki-Onna do not favor using fire-based elemental spells, for obvious reasons. However, they can use them with some proficiency if absolutely forced to. Weather Manipulation: The Yuki-Onna's signature attribute is one that allows them to manipulate the weather. While commonly mistaken for feats such as manipulation of the local atmosphere's wind direction and speed, the niche of a Yuki-Onna is actually much narrower. They are regarded as supreme masters of the element of ice, and by extension possess considerable prowess within the manipulation of water and water vapor, though rarely exert their dominance on this aspect of the element. Kazumi, a powerful Yuki-Onna, once commented that only 's spirit, when unleashed at full power, could match her in a battle of ice, indicative of the tremendous prowess some Yuki-Onna have in this ability. Evidently, it is one that requires extensive training to become highly proficient in, although the Yuki-Onna have a natural talent in it nonetheless. Other Abilities: Any other notable abilities that a Yuki-Onna might possess is entirely dependent on the birthplace of that Yuki-Onna and what they have been exposed to. Some might take the as a viable combat option, while others . Nonetheless, while identification of a Yuki-Onna's primary specialization might be easy, it is wise to not underestimate them based on their appearance and elemental specialization. Known Yuki-Onna Trivia *Clearly, the species here is meant to parallel within common japanese folktales and legends. However, took personal liberties with the article by making them less malevolent and a more neutral race overall, with their outlook on life being dependent on their origins, which are varied in nature. Furthermore, some of their attributes are inspired from , such as their shapeshifting into a human form.